39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emperor's Code
The Emperor's Code is the eighth book in The 39 Clues series. It was released on April 6, 2010. The book is written by Gordon Korman.The near end they travel to everest one of Korman's known books. Quote "For the first time, Dan's determination to escape gave way to fear. '''I'm being kidnapped!"'' * Dan Cahill ~ Pg. 33 Summary Amy and Dan go to China to find the next clue. They are not the first ones there. They meet Alistair at the Beijing airport. After coming from the airport they go to the Forbidden City in Beijing and discover that Puyi is a Janus Cahill. Dan finds a piece of silk fabric in the Gate of Heavenly Peace (known asTian'anmen) which holds the Cahill crest and the branch crests in a mathematical way: ''Lucian + Janus + Tomas + Ekaterina = Cahill Amy tells Dan things about their parents which upsets Dan. Dan runs away. He then goes on the streets then the Kabras kidnap him. The Kabras put Dan in Jonah Wizard's lollipop factory. Jonah finds Dan in a machine. Dan goes with Jonah around in China. Nellie and Amy contact Alistair for help to find Dan and to translate the Chinese message the Cahill siblings found below the equation: That which you seek, you hold in your hand, Fixed forever in birth, Where the Earth meets the sky. As Dan and Jonah go to the Shaolin Temple, Dan learns Wushu and accidentally finds the things of Gideon Cahill. Dan also finds a locket which holds a picture of a woman. Jonah calls Dan to go to the terracotta warriors museum. They find a trap made by the Kabras. Jonah's mother, Cora Wizard claims Dan to be a Janus. Dan gets mad at the Wizard family and screams that he is a Madrigal. Through television, Dan sees the Holts climbing Mount Everest. He thinks that the next destination might be there. Amy knows the next destination by changing Puyi's room in the Great Wall following the feng shui requirements to achieve positive qi. She sees an image of Mount Everest projected on a wall. The Cahill siblings meet in front of the A-Star, a helicopter. Both of them climb up Mount Everest and finds a Janus vial left by mountaineerBritish Cahill, George Mallory. They study the poem on the silk and notices that the poem is also pointing to the silk itself. They find their next clue which is silk. Dan shows Amy the locket he found and sees a name of a woman pirate named Anne Bonny. The next destination might be or might be near Caribbean. Chapter Summary Chapter 1 As Dan, Amy, Saladin, and Nellie get on the plane to China, As the movie Terminator Salvation runs on the plane, Dan and Amy's screens show the movie The Last Emperor Chapter 2 Amy spots the Janus Crest on the side of a building in the Forbidden City in the Last Emperor movie. As they land in China, they grab Saladin and Saladin attacks Alistair Oh. Alistair tells that the Kabras were already in China and there is a rumor that the Holts have a major breakthrough about the clue hunt. After Saladin attacks Alistair again, Alistair tells them he is at the Imperial Hotel and Dan and Amy make their way to the Gate of Heavenly Peace. Chapter 3 Amy and Dan get on a tour of the Palace Museum and Dan uses his photographic memory to find the area where the Janus Crest is. Amy distracts the group while Dan finds the crest. Chapter 4 Dan goes in an secret attic and finds a silk cloth with a forumla: Lucian + Janus + Tomas + Ekaterina = Cahill Dan goes back to the group but gets caught before he could get there. Before the guard could see the cloth, Dan sneezed into it to make it seem like a hankerchief. Chapter 5 Amy bails Dan out and as Dan gives Amy the cloth, Dan and Amy talk about their parents. Dan says there was a bug and Amy thought it was a electric bug. Then Amy says that maybe that they should be glad their parents are dead. Dan runs off saying, I HATE YOU!, and gets kidnaped by big tough guys. Chapter 6 Dan discovers that he was actually kidnapped by the Kabras. The Kabras try to get information about the clue but get nothing but the part about the Holts. Then the Kabras knock out Dan. Amy and Nellie search for Dan but do not find him. Chapter 7 Dan wakes up on a conveyor belt with plastic and jams the plastic in to the belt to slow it down. Eventually it works. Dan gets off the conveyor belt and sees Jonah Wizard. Jonah Wizard takes Dan everywhere Jonah went such as a hotel and shops. Chapter 8 Nellie talks to a mysterious person on the phone and then she calls Allistair for help. Allistair tells Amy that the Qing dynasty were Cahills and translates the message under the message on the cloth. That which you seek, you hold in your hand, Fixed forever in birth, Where the Earth meets the sky. Allistair looks through newspapers and finds that Jonah is performing at the Bird's Nest and Amy and Nellie go thinking that Dan would be there. Chapter 9 As the concert ends, Dan gets attack by Jonah fans and gets pinned to the ground. Amy and Nellie run past him and find Jonah. Jonah says that he has not seen Dan at all. After Dan was patched up, Jonah tells Dan that he could not find Amy or Nellie and that they should follow the clue hunt so they could find Amy and Nellie. Dan and Jonah go to the Shaolin Temple Chapter 10 Alistair Oh draws a symbol representing charm and tells Amy and Nellie that he found out Dan is with Jonah. Amy and Nellie go to the Great Wall thinking that Jonah will go there. Dan and Jonah go on a tour of the Shaolin Temple. Chapter 11 Jonah and Dan are led to a secret room of the Shaolin Temple and Dan is offered a wushu lesson. Amy and Nellie see the Great Wall and discuss the riddle and Puyi, the Chinese Emperor while Nellie discusses on the phone with someone saying that finding Dan is important but they still should be on the clue hunt. Chapter 12 After Dan's lesson, he goes on the grounds and sees the Budha on a mountain which Grace had told them about and decides to go up to the Budha. Chapter 13 Jonah's father gets a message with the numbers 1, 38, 53 and with help from the monks, discover that is related to the Terracotta Army. Chapter 14 Dan goes up to the Budha and finds a hole in the side. Dan goes and finds burnt lab equipment and a picture of a woman. Dan hides the lab equipment but keeps the picture of the woman. Jonah then tells him that they are going to the Terracotta Army. Chapter 15 Amy and Nellie look for Dan but do not find him. After Saladin plunges off the Great Wall, they go and find food and a place to stay. Chapter 16 Dan and Jonah sneak in. Jonah was keeping an eye on the guards while Dan checks the warrior of row 38, space of 53 of the first pit. Chapter 17 Jonah and Dan find out that the warrior is a trap and tries to kill Dan. Jonah runs for it but comes back for Dan. Dan uses the warrior's momentum and defeats him. The alarm sounds and the warrior runs for it. Jonah and Dan run and get caught. Chapter 18 Dan and Jonah are bailed out of jail and go back to the hotel, Jonah saying that he quits. There, they find Jonah's mom and tells Dan that he is part of the Janus. Dan notices the bug from the fire on Jonah's mother's neck and goes to the elevator, screaming that he is a Madrigal. Chapter 19 Amy and Nellie find no hints to the clue hunt. Dan calls Nellie's cell phone and leaves a message saying he is okay. Dan goes in an arcade and sees something on the TV. Amy and Nellie look more at the Great Wall and finds the symbol Allistair was drawing on a door. They go in the tower and find bunch of random objects. Amy uses feng shui in the room since the symbol also meant grace and Grace taught her about feng shui. Then a picture of Mount Everest appears on the wall. Chapter 20 Dan sees the Holts climbing Mount Everest. Dan goes online and find a train to sneak on to get to Mount Everest. Amy and Nellie get on a plane to Mount Everest and hears Dan's message. 'Chapter 21' The Holts see Ian Kabra being lifted to the top of Mount Everest. Amy thinks about riding the A-Star to get to the top. 'Chapter 22' Dan goes to the place where the A-Star and finds Amy and Nellie there. The man in charge of the place comes and tries to get them out of there until Nellie calls someone on her phone which convinces the man to carry Amy and Dan and Nellie tellls them it was her uncle. 'Chapter 23' Eisenhower Holt climbs to Mount Everest by himself and starts to beat Ian. Amy and Dan land on Mount Everest and find a bottle with the symbol of Puyi and discover that the equation means that the formula of each branch forms to make a serum to make them have all of their abilites. Just as they were taking off, a hand grabs the A-Star. 'Chapter 24' Amy and Dan fell out of the helicopter. Part of the mountain crumbles and Ian hangs on for his life. 'Chapter 25' Amy save Ian but the bottle falls and breaks. As Amy and Dan get in the helicopter, they realize from the riddle that the clue is silk. The thing that they are holding is the silk cloth, the silk in its liquid form is raw silk worm secretion, and where the earth meets the sky is Mount Everest. They also realize that the bottle had raw silkworm secretion. 'Chapter 26' Jonah is forced by his mom not to quit the competition and Jonah's mom supplies the terracotta soldiers that Jonah and Dan broke. Amy and Dan talk about their experiences. Dan shows the picture to Amy and on the frame was Property of Anne Bonny which was a pirate so their next destination was the Carribbean. Characters Mr. Lee (the man in the airplane alergic to Saladin) Li Wu Chen(The Buddhist leader) Mr. Chen(The guy Ian and Natalie Kabra hired to beat Dan up.) Dan Cahill Amy Cahill Nellie Gomez Saladin Alistair Oh Natalie Kabra Ian Kabra Hamilton Holt Eisenhower Holt Madison Holt The Wizard Family Clue * Silk Secret Message Cover Art Messages The cover art on the Emperor's Code contains 4 secret codes. If you go to the 39 Clues Website, you can zoom in on the cover and look for them here. If you find at least 3, you can read an excerpt from the book. #BECAUSE IT'S THERE - On the crown #GM - Base of the right side of the helmet, near the ear, it stands for George Mallory who said the quote right above this sentence. #Henry - Somewhere in the left part of the background, beneath the left ear #Tenzing knew too - On the copyright page, there is a translation to the message on the forehead of the mask on the inner cover. Page Messages Throughout the book, certain words, or even parts of words are circled. * Madrigals (Pg. 2) * are (Pg. 3) * behind (Pg. 40) * everything (Pg. 43) * . (Pg. 43) * They (Pg. 45) * lay (Pg. 48) * out (Pg. 50) * the (Pg. 66) * path (Pg. 71) * the (Pg. 107) * others (Pg. 123) * will (Pg. 148) * walk (Pg. 152) * . (Pg. 152) * The (Pg. 153) * end (Pg. 154) * is (Pg. 159) * coming (Pg. 178) * . (Pg. 178) If you put the words together, they spell: : Madrigals are behind everything. They lay out the path the others will walk. The end is coming. Letter William, "All falls into place. Cahills across the globe embrace their destiny and begin the hunt for the 39 Clues. More join the hunt with each hour, but for the plan to work, still more are needed. Continue your work, William. Convince the young Cahills that they just might conquer the world." Imagine if they knew the truth. ''-F'' Mini-Description Split in Two Cards The Emperor's Code comes with six cards: * Card 161: Lollipop Jonah * Card 162: Everest Rescue * Card 163: Nellie's Lie * Card 164: Xian Surveillance * Card 165: The Nudelmans * Card 166: George Mallory Category:Books Category:The Emperor's Code